Gravity Rises
by Macaronilous
Summary: Life is just as hard on the other side. [ Reverse!Gravity Falls AU ]
1. Chapter 1

I tap my fingers along the rusting, metal border of the bus window. Eyes cast out toward the beautiful view of trees and more trees and even more trees after that; nothing I haven't seen before. My shoulder's slump and I huff, causing a vague mist to fog the window. My parents, although being as calm and as open as they are, had decided to send me on my own personal summer vacation with a family friend of mine. As against it as I was, my own small home town was feeling rather boring anyway. I'd seen every street, neighbor, bird, store and rock there. I know almost everyone in that town that I immediately recognize strangers out of town, and if a relative, I can almost easily guess who they're related to before pointing out where that person lives. Not that we even got much new people in our town. Yeah, life is as exciting as infomercials proclaim it to be. So, instead of fighting them as usual, I decided to go along with it. I'd packed one duffle bag of clothing and personals before locking my room and climbing onto this tin can. I have cash on me from my part time job at the Tackle Shack tucked into my faded, blue jeans, just enough to get me by the summer. The sun dips a little lower into the cloudless, coloured sky and I'm facing my own reflection.

Wide, bright blue eyes stare back at me, belonging to a pale face with a bandaid strewn across my perky nose, face bordered by short, strawberry-blond hair self cut into a bob. Half-lidded gaze being returned, a slit drawn from top to bottom on my plump, lower lip that had puffed up just the slightest. That's another reason I decided to take this vacation. My parents are both working two jobs just to keep us up, they're hard workers and never admit when they're in pain or in need of a shoulder to cry on. Only in the dark moments of the night when they believe I'm tucked away sleeping, unable to hear mom's soft sobs and dad's tear-soaked comforting. So I basically lost myself when a guy at school started spreading rumours that my dad was gay and mum had a 'night job'.

Hate to be typical, but if you think what I had was bad, you should see the other guy.

I was expelled for that. So the deal is, if where I'm going isn't too bad, if I can get a job and a place to stay there, I might just live there. So Mum and Dad will only have to support themselves. My thoughts are interrupted when the bus comes to a halt before a recognizable house and my lips stretch into a lifting smile, hesitating in worry that I'd reopen my lip. I watch him waddle on and tip his imaginary hat toward the bus driver, causing her to grunt and keep her eyes on the road.

"Same as always Mary." He chuckles in his Southern accent.

"Over here cowboy!" I holler from the back with a grin as he makes his way through the bus seats, waving my hand in the air. He flops beside me, causing a cloud of dust to 'poof' from the ancient seats as I waved at the air with a hand and melodramatically cough.

"Wooo whee that was a LONG walk." He huffed, as I raised a brow in pure amusement and astonishment toward his lethargy. He was shorter than me by about ten centimeters, a chubby and stout figure. He did the occasional exercise, but he did just as much eating of his 'Ma's special pie'. His unnaturally white hair had been neatly trimmed into an army buzz cut by, what I'm assuming was, his father's strict, army-like orders. Unlike me, Gideon's parents were strict Natzi's and were sending Gideon away as some sort of punishment for not getting high enough grades I suppose. I mean, what kind of parents would settle for JUST an A+? They were nuts, I tell you. Such a contrast between us, yet I almost felt like we were twins. He wore camo trousers and a loose, grey shirt with a football printed on it, sliding his burgundy varsity off onto the seat beside him. Like me, he had bright blue eyes, yet I feel his were just a shade lighter. He was a playful, relaxed guy, almost unbothered by his parents. He had a light sprinkle of freckles over his nose which made him look more childishly cuter than he'd hoped.

"Do you ever leave the house Gideon Gleeless?" I query in humour, settling back into the corner of the bus and gazing at the male with a smirk. He cups a hand over his jaw as he yawns before tucking his short arms behind his head with eyes fluttered shut.

"Not unless the wifi's off and the fridge is empty Pacifica Northeast." He retorted with a snort and I pushed my knees up against the seat before me, slinking lower into my seat. Anyway, me and Gideon were the only ones on the bus.

"Get comfortable folks," Mary begins in her gruff voice as she signals turning onto the road again, "it's gonna be a long ride to Gravity Rises."

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! First time writing any sort of fan fiction and, even though it's a couple years overdue, I really wanted to start this Reverse!Gravity Falls fan fiction. As usual, huge disclaimer; I do not own any of the ORIGINAL characters that have been reversed in my story, all credit to lovely Alex Hirsch. Feel free to submit questions about the characters and the story.


	2. Chapter 2

[ **Hey guys! Life took a busy turn and I greatly doubted my writing skills and that anyone would read the first chapter but here's a quick something something I drafted for a second chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long to return! Will get this back on track, and when my muse for this get's back on track, there will be longer chapters!**

 **Will arrange for scheduled chapter releases soon!**

 **~ Author nub ]**

"We're here Oompa Loompa." I laughed, nudging the Gideon who dozed on my shoulder for almost the whole ride. When he doesn't respond, I stand and let him fall onto my seat, triggering another mushroom of dust and as he jolted awake, coughing from impact. I wince before laughing, smacking his chubby shoulder.

"Sorry." I apologise, my lips still curled in their grin. He pushes off the seat and shakes his head, patting his chest.

"You're just full of tricks, I tell ya. Did ya draw a moustache on me too?" He queries, bringing stout fingers to his face as he glided them over his rosy cheeks and under his nose. I snort and pick up his own bag, making my way down the bus.

"I was just havin' a little fun Gleeless, I'll carry your bags as truce." I thump down every step on the way out, and both myself and Gideon wave our goodbyes to Mary who, for a moment, looked sad. A moment short lived as she grunted, and shut the doors inches from our faces before signaling back into the traffic. Despite there being no car for miles. Brows raised, I puffed my cheeks and swivelled on my heels, both mine and Gideon's bags following the sway. I almost stumble back when coming face to coat button with a stranger, catching my balance and furrowing my brows. I bring my eyes up to meet his own and narrow them in a glare. He raises nonchalant brows and coughs into his fist before turning to greet Gideon.

"I'm a friend of your father's; Bud Gleeless." He introduces, before pushing forth a hand toward Gideon. I scan him from head to toe, twisting my lips into an annoyed pout towards his casual disregard for me. A long, almost tear shaped nose featured his peanut shaped face. He was skinny and quite tall, clothed in a brown business suit, balding head glimmering in the sun that I block the top of his head from my vision just to stop the twinkling. What ever white hair that bordered the back of his head was gelled back. His posture was straighter than a ruler and his shoes; shined. I wrinkle my nose.

"Nice try Dinosaur, but if we were staying with a friend of G-"

" McKeetin, I presume?" He returns, giving the male a high five instead of the intended handshake that I can't help but laugh at. Fiddleford, on other hand, hadn't found it as funny, and remains as stoic as ever. He clears his throat and yanks his pocket watch free, raising a brow toward the time.

"Yes, well, follow me. As you know, you'll be accompanying me for the holidays." He tells, beginning the trek to what I assumed would be his house. Gideon follows suit, without question, and I grab at his varsity and yank him back. He raises his brows toward me, not bothering to pull himself from my claws.

"And exactly when were you going to tell me about this?" I question, eyes flickering toward the man and back to Gideon who remained as calm as ever.

"Did ya really think were were goin' to be in town on our own Paz? You know my parents." He responds in a whisper, giving a light shrug.

"Random old, sassy man greeting me with a skeptical glare is NOT the introduction I was expecting~" I murmur, releasing him as I folded my arms over. He shimmied his varsity back into place, before laughing and carefully sliding his bag off my shoulder. I extend my arm to let him take his bag and puff out my cheeks.

"You know I was prepared to pay for a motel around this place." I grumbled in disagreement, eyes returning to Fiddleford.

"I'll shave you bald one day, farm boy." I poke my tongue out at him before laughing and jogging off in the direction of our tour guide. I turn my head back to grin at Gideon who slumps his shoulder's and decides to walk instead of give chase, as expected. I'm about to turn my head to make sure I wouldn't hit any roadkill when I became it. I hit yet another chest but this time, we tumble over. I feel a hard knock to my head and my mind swirls, or, was the world spinning? A new coldness blossoms on the left of my head, and I raise slow fingers to graze over it. Wincing in pain, I pull my fingers back, eyes widening when I realise it was blood. Hopefully not my blood? A face hovers over mine, but I can barely recognise her or - was that him? I squint in confusion, trying to decipher the slowly distorting image before me. Just a bare blur of cream and black and the blue sky behind it. I blink hard for a couple moments, trying harder to clear the fog of my vision when another face pops beside them. I barely register who they are, and the voices calling me begin to fuzz and fade. I feel my head loll back.

Well hi to you too.


End file.
